Changed
by smithyrob659
Summary: Stan's body has been altered, he is now one of favourite pokemon, Gallade. He and his Gardevoir need to adapt to the new life of being a pokemon, but will it pan out okay? (Gallade/Gardevoir)
1. New Power

**Hello! This is the new story I was talking about at the end of SST Chapter 10! Anyway, Ya! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the song Float On.**

I woke in a dark room. It was cold and it stank of damp. I felt… different, in a way. It is difficult to explain. My entire body feels lighter, yet, stronger. My arms, Arceus, my arms! The felt like they weighed a tonne! But, I can still lift them.

Wait, where am I? Who am I? Stanley! That's who I am, I think. I am a Pokemon trainer, I came seventh place in the Sinnoh League, and that's good, I never expected to get that far, I'm just an amateur trainer, nothing too big. I have one Pokemon, a Gardevoir, her name is, her name is…

Damnit! What is her name? Jen! That's it! I named her after Jen Ledger from Skillet, man I love that band. Yes! This is good, I can remember key facts about me. I'm Stan, I have a Gardevoir, and I love Skillet.

But that doesn't explain why I'm here, why am I here?

I looked down at my body.

What. The. Hell

My arms are green! They're spiked! Arms aren't meant to be spikey, or green!

Wait a minute, green arms, spikey elbows, I have a red thing sticking out of my chest…

I'm a fucking Gallade!

Why am I a Pokemon? Where is Jen? What going on?

I blacked out…

I woke in the same, cold room. Just as dark as before. But this time, I heard a voice, in my head, this can't be good. I've officially lost it! I'm a Pokemon, with a voice in my head, it kept repeating the same thing.

"Where are you?" It said. No, she said. Definitely a female voice. I also heard sobs, but it wasn't in my head, it was in real life. Some mumbling was going with it too. Wait, it wasn't mumbling, it was a Pokemon.

"Garde, Gardevoir!" It called out. Jen!

"Jen? Is that you?" I called out. But that's not what it sounded like. I just said some Pokemon gibberish.

"Gall, Gall Gallade!" I called out, trying to say the same thing.

"S-stan?" Said the voice in my head. The voice, it was Jen's voice. She would always talk to me with her thoughts when I was human.

"Jen! Where are you!" I shouted, once again, more Pokemon language.

"Stan! Is that you?" said the Gardevoir, except, she was speaking Pokemon, yet, It sounded like English in my head.

I think Jen was in a cell next to me or something, I couldn't see her, but I could hear her.

I started shouting and demanding to know where I was.

"Shut up!" Shouted someone from the darkness. Was I imprisoned here? That man must've been a guard.

"Let me out!" I boomed, of course it was just more Pokemon speak.

"Shut it you stupid animal!" Screamed the man in the shadows.

I didn't stop shouting, not until Jen and I were free. Suddenly, a light flickered on, and I could see the 'Shadow Man'. There were massive, metal, bars at the end of my cell.

He was a tank of a man, with muscles bulging out of any possible place. A head lay upon his shoulders, but it seemed too small for the rest of his body.

I tried running towards the man on the other side of the bars, but I just collapsed.

"God damn you!" I shouted.

"Aw, is the little Pokemon having some trouble walking?" Asked the guard sarcastically.

I was fed up with this man, I wanted for him to leave. I squeezed my eyes shut and just hoped for him to leave.

I heard a scream in pain, when I opened my eyes again, the man had slammed into a wall at the other side of the room.

Of course!

Gallade are Psychic type! I tried throwing the man again, but it didn't work.

"Stupid damn thing!" The man shouted at me.

Since I can't use any Psychic attacks, I'll have to try and hit him.

I tried with all of my might to stand, and I barely made it to my feet.

As soon as I took another step, I collapsed.

But before I knew it, I was on my feet again, but I never tried to stand. A strange pink light was emanating from my body. I was hovering over to the cell-bars, once again, without my permission.

"Stand up" Jen said.

I grabbed the cell bars to hold myself up, even then it was difficult.

The man on the other side of the bars started standing up. But he quickly collapsed again. Jen must've used some sort of Psychic attack.

"They really underestimate Pokemon" Jen said with prominent smugness in her voice.

There was a loud creaking noise, followed by an alarm sounding. Suddenly, my cell-door flew open as well and Jen appeared. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the cell. I immediately collapsed and she almost came with me.

"Damnit" She said. Jen picked me up with her Psychic powers and floated me through the corridors.

She was running through hallways, and keeping me in the air, it was obvious it was taking its toll on her.

"Just go" I said to her. She violently shook her head.

"Look, I'm tiring you out, there is no point in both of us getting caught. Now Go!" I demanded. She still didn't move. A fierce look of determination was on her face.

"I'm not leaving you" She insisted. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. She began running again, but almost immediately started sweating.

After a few minutes of running, we came to a door. Jen blew it off of its hinges to reveal the innards of a cave.

"There has to be a way out of this cavern" She thought aloud.

"Jen, there is no way you can carry me all the way out of this place, we could be going for hours" I explained. She completely ignored me.

"At least let me try to walk" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and slowly, lowered me to the ground. The pink light dispersed and I almost fell over under the weight of my own body.

I took one step forward and didn't collapse. I took another, and another, until eventually I had a steady walking cycle.

"Okay! This is a start!" I exclaimed.

"Get them!" called a voice from behind us. I swore under my breath. I started trying to run, only stumbling every now and then. Until eventually, I was sprinting steadily.

Soon, we had run so far away from the facility that we were in the pitch black of the cave, every now and then a Zubat would fly in front of us but quickly go away.

It felt like an age of stumbling through the darkness, until, a light source of some sort could be seen when we turned the corner.

It was quite literally light at the end of the tunnel.

"Aha! Daylight!" I exclaimed.

"Come on!" Jen shouted before grabbing my wrist and hauling me towards the light source.

Eventually we made it to the shining light, and broke through the barrier of light. As soon as we made it out, Jen stopped, which was lucky.

We were standing right on the edge of a cliff face. These people really don't want any 'experiments' escaping.

"Damnit!" Jen called out in annoyance.

"We have to jump" I pointed out.

"No! That jump has to be about sixty foot down!" She exclaimed. We would land in water, but at this height, it would probably be more dangerous to hit that than concrete.

"We can use our psychic powers to soften the blow" I explained. Jen nodded, agreeing. Jen grabbed my arm and jumped off the cliff. What the hell was she thinking?!

When we were only a few feet off of the water surface, Jen constructed a pink ball around us. We hit the water with almost no pain whatsoever.

Jen kept the ball around us, but seemed to relax a little.

"Okay, so, now what do we do?" I asked. She simply shrugged.

"Well, first, we can figure out where we need to go" She pointed out.

"There must be a bit of a current, as we have already drifted out a little bit" I added.

"So, we do what? Just float along until we reach land?" I rhetorically asked. Jen nodded. After a while of awkwardly sitting there, I had an idea to break the silence.

"I backed my car into a cop car, the other day" I sang.

"Well he just drove of sometimes life's okay" Jen added.

"I ran my mouth of a bit too much, oh what did I say?" I continued. I myself am not a very good singer, but Jen has the voice of an angel.

"Well you just laughed it off, it was all okay" She sang. I done a stupid air guitar for a while and continued with the song.

"And we'll all float on okay..." We sang together.

"And we'll all float on okay, and we'll on okay…" We fell into a fit of giggles, and Jen let go of our pink sphere. We both fell into the water, making us laugh even more.

Eventually we took control of our senses and stopped laughing as much. Jen made a simple, flat board that was buoyant. We crawled upon it and floated for a while longer.

After a good half hour of floating, I could see something coming our way, was it, a boat?

Soon after, a small wooden dinge could be seen in plain sight. Riding it, was and old, white haired man with a long beard. A large, waterproof yellow coat covered his chest and most of his thighs.

"You weary travellers need a ride?" asked the old man.

"That would be nice" I responded. The old man looked confused, I then realised I had said it to him in pokemon language.

Jen must have transferred a thought to him because he seemed to have an idea of what I said, and signalled us to come aboard.

"So, what are Pokemon like yourselves doing in the middle of the Hoenn Sea?" Asked the old man. Wait, Hoenn?

"Hoenn?" Jen projected.

"Yes, we're east of Slateport. You probably came from one of the nearby islands. I often come really far out on my boat as the rarer water-pokemon live far from the coast" He explained.

"But we're from Sinnoh" said Jen.

"Sinnoh? That's about two-thousand miles away! What made you come all the way down to Hoenn?" He asked.

"I think we were kidnapped" I said, but this time, I tried projecting the thought towards the old man, as well as Jen. Kind of hard to explain.

"Kidnapped?! I know Gardevoir and Gallade are rare, but not that bloody rare!" The old man exclaimed.

"Well, I used to be human" I pointed out. The man looked like he might pass out.

"What?! That might explain why you were taken so far away. Actually, come to think about it, Devon, as in the company, a few years ago said you could transform into any pokemon you want! I thought the idea was bloody preposterous, but, it must be more realistic than I ever imagined" He said. We all sat there, in silence, all pondering different things.

"Aha! See that," The old man pointed towards what I assumed to be land.

"That's Slateport dock! We're almost on land!" He exclaimed.

"Oh! I just realised, I never introduced myself! Jim's the name!" He said, sticking out his hand. I attempted to shake it, but, failed miserably. Jen did the same, with a bit more success.

"Stan" I said simply.

"I'm Jen" Jen added.

We parked the boat in a small space, and Jim threw a rope onto the dock.

"Right, one of you jump onto the dock and tie that rope around one of those metal, erm… things sticking out of the dock" He instructed. I attempted a small jump, but instead, to my surprise, I flew up in the air and landed on the dock in a slightly crouched position, I imagine it looked quite awesome. I did as I was instructed and tied the rope to the metal.

"That was quite an impressive move you did there" commented Jen.

"Well, I'm quite an impressive guy" I said with a smirk.

"Would you two stop gibbering on with your Garde's and Gall's and thank me for saving your lives" Jim exclaimed.

We all laughed at the comment and I thanked him through thought.

"Anyway, we should get you two to a pokemon center so can stay a night somewhere" Jim explained.

Well, I guess I'm going to need to adapt to my new, pokemon lifestyle.

**Hello! Did you like the new story? I know I posted this as appose to SST, but I just sat down on my computer to write this, realised it was Sunday and that I'm meant to upload SST today. I haven't wrote that in about two weeks, so I completely forgot about it. So I decided to upload this instead, SST might be up tomorrow, but I can't make any promises.**

**Each of these chapters should be around 2000 – 2500 words, I don't when I'm going to update this again, but hopefully it'll be soon.**


	2. New Beginnings

**Hello! I know I didn't update SST again this week, don't worry I'm not giving up on it, just been held back a bit, now, here is Changed part two!**

Jim showed us to the pokemon center and booked a room, hell, he even paid for it. It's not like we owe him anything, actually we owe him a serious debt, our lives. Arceus knows how long we may have just drifted there if he hadn't found us.

Anyway, Jen and I settled into our room. It was, erm… nice? Kind of spacious, enough room anyway. It had a queen-size and single bed. I'll have the single, as Jen will beg for the double anyway.

A large, walk-in closet was planted in the back wall, it looked like it had enough room for quite a few outfits, to say the least.

Jen ran into the room and jumped onto the double bed. I smiled at her antics and slowly sat down on the single.

"Well, suppose this'll do for now" Jen stated. I nodded my head, silently agreeing.

"Yeah, but what're we gonna do for long term?" I asked.

"I know I have my own apartment, but, I get the feeling they're just gonna be like, "Oh, he says he used to be human, I guess he can live here" I pointed out.

"We could always get a trainer" Jen suggested. I burst out laughing at the comment.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"I don't know how to use any psychic, or fighting type attacks. I would be a shit pokemon" I explained.

"A level one Gallade" Jen said with a smile.

"In comparison to a, what? Level eighty Gardevoir, who do think someone would rather catch?" I pointed out.

"Well, a pokemon can always resist capture, well, with a Pokeball at least" She stated.

"Really? I thought it was just when you got to tired, you just gave in and accepted capture" I added.

"Well, that is exactly what happens, well, when I was a Ralts, and you found me, you were so excited at finding a rare pokemon, I thought you were a nice kid, so I let you capture me" Jen explained.

"Huh, I never thought it could be that complicated" I admitted.

"Well, I don't expect much from someone as dense as you" Jen said coolly.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, rather annoyed.

"You know I'm only joking!" Jen said in her defence.

"Wait! You want to become a powerful pokemon, right?" Jen asked.

"Well, yeah, since I doubt I'm going to be changing back to human anytime soon, it would help" I admitted.

"Well then, let's train!" Jen shouted, getting a bit to hyped up about the situation.

~o0o~

"Right, since you are a weak as hell pokemon, we need you to battle a type you're super effective against" Jen thought aloud.

"So that's, poison, normal, dark, rock, ice and steel, I think" I added. Jen nodded. We walked around for a while until we found a suitable opponent.

"Aha! A Wurmple!" Jen exclaimed.

"Stan! Use confusion!" Jen called out excitedly.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, just hit the damn thing then!" She called.

I lunged towards the small bug, when I read the expression on its face. It looked genuinely scared. I can't attack this poor creature. The perspective is completely flipped when you see it from a pokemons point of view.

"Jen, I can't this" I said.

"Why not?" She asked, getting impatient.

"It looks scared" I explained.

"You've never had any problem making me attack innocent creatures, what's the problem now?" She asked. I guess she had a point.

"I just feel bad when it's me doing it" I pointed out.

"Your loss" She said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Pokeball! GO!" Called a voice from behind me.

I span around and got hit in the face by a sphere. Is someone trying to capture me.

I had this strange, _sucking_ feeling, as if I was being compressed in some way, it wasn't painful, just, weird.

Someone's trying to catch me in a Pokeball. Well, that ain't happening. I tried wriggling around in my small prison and after a few seconds, I escaped.

"You're not catching me!" I called out. Although it would've just sounded like gibberish to whoever tried to catch me.

"Gallade! I challenge you to a battle!" Cried out a young, raven-haired boy.

I stood in a ready pose to show I accepted.

"Go! Tailow!" The boy cried out as he threw a pokeball in the air. A small bird came out in a burst of light.

"Let's battle!" It cried out enthusiastically.

"Tailow! Peck attack!" The trainer shouted.

"You got it!" Replied his pokemon, although the trainer wouldn't understand him.

The bird done a small spin in the air and flew towards me at mind-boggling speeds.

I timed it perfectly so, just before the bird hit me, I punched it square in the face.

"Arceus, that hurt!" Tailow called out.

"Get ready for a hell of a lot more!" I exclaimed as I jumped high in the air and grabbed the bird.

"Ah crap!" The bird called out. I landed softly on the ground and jumped high up again.

"Seismic Toss!" I called out as I threw down Tailow with all of my might.

The bird pokemon went hurtling into the ground and immediately blacked out.

"Good move, Pikachu! You're up!" Called out the boy as a yellow, rodent-like pokemon jumped off of his shoulder and came sprinting towards me.

"Quick attack!" Called the trainer.

"Right away!" Called the pokemon. I tried to ready myself for the attack, but Pikachu was too fast. He slammed into my chest with all of his might, and damn, did it fucking hurt.

"Thunderbolt!" Cried the trainer.

"Oh shit" I said under my breath.

"Fucking DIE!" The yellow rodent cried out as he launched an electric attack at me.

It zapped me all over. It felt like for a split second, I was engulfed in flames. It hurt more than anything I could ever imagine.

I felt my knees buckle and I fell flat on my face.

"Yes! Pokeball, go!" Said the trainer again, as he threw another pokeball at me.

"No!" Called Jen as she jumped in front of the pokeball and hit it away.

"You're not capturing my friend!" She shouted at the trainer. But I think she also said that in his mind because he seemed to back away. Most trainers know not to get a psychic angry as they are extremely powerful if they lose control.

I managed to stand up and nodded towards the trainer.

"No hard feelings, eh?" He said to me.

"Not at all" I said into his mind.

"You took a pretty big hit, I can escort you to the pokemon center to make sure no more trainer try to catch you" He suggested.

"That would be amazing, thanks" I said.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Ash, from Pallet town, I Kanto" he explained. "I'm assuming your name is Gallade" He said with a small laugh.

"No actually, I'm Stan" I explained.

"Did you used have a trainer, or something?" He asked.

"Heh, I used to _be _a trainer" I said. Ash looked kind of dumb founded. So did a couple of other kids that watched the battle, I assume they're his friends.

"I somehow got transformed into a pokemon, I was just training as I know fuck all about how to battle" I explained. Ash laughed a little at the statement.

"Anyway, to the pokemon center!" He exclaimed as he strode off in the direction of the healing center.

~o0o~

We went to reception desk, Jen and Ash's friends followed us.

"I'm Nurse Joy, how may I help you today?" She asked.

"Erm… I fought this wild Gallade and he's in pretty bad shape, think you can heal him up for me?" Ash informed.

"Sure" Nurse Joy said.

"Follow me please" She added. I followed her into a room that had a lot of equipment that could clearly be used for a number of medical procedures.

"Hang on minute" She instructed as she popped on a stethoscope. She lifted of my top, which I only just now realised I was wearing, I thought my skin was just different.

I felt really awkward sitting on a table, with no top on, in front of a woman I didn't know. I suppose it's only awkward because I used be human.

She took my pulse and pressed a few bruises. She nodded to herself, as if she had just discovered something.

"M… Okay, right, take of your trousers please" She said, as if it was nothing. Oh dear Arceus, this is weird. I suppose she doesn't think anything of it because, to her, I'm just an animal, but it really weird.

"Excuse me? Gallade?" She said clicking her fingers in front of me.

I snapped back into reality and did as I was instructed. Fortunately, I was wearing underwear of some description. Either that or Gallade have no… Oh shit, please tell me I still have genitalia. I'll need to ask, well, someone if pokemon to have the particular organs, otherwise it might be a bit weird going for a piss.

Nurse Joy pressed more bruises on my legs and seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"Okay, you're not in that bad a state, just relax for a while and make sure you don't get any trouble" She explained.

We walked back out of that room and into the main reception for the pokemon center.

"He's okay, just make sure he doesn't get into any battles for a while" Nurse Joy explained to Ash. He nodded and signalled me to follow him.

We were all walking for a while when Ash started a conversation.

"Right, so you need to stay out of fights, right? The only way to do that is if you're with a trainer. Now, I'm not saying I capture you, you just stick with me for a while" He explained. I nodded my approval.

"Ash, may I ask, where are we going?" Said a short, green haired kid.

"Dunno" He replied simply.

"Another thing, why haven't you caught these two extremely rare pokemon that have been following us for the last couple of hours?" Asked the kid again.

"Because, Max, they don't want to be caught" Ash replied.

"But, you, quote, 'Gotta catch 'em all'" Said Max in a very smug manner.

"Yes, but they are _people_ with opinions and feelings, and these _people_ don't want to be captured" Ash explained.

"But they're not people, they're just animals" Max said in an even more smug manner.

I jumped high in the air and landed right in front of Max.

"Listen you little snot-nosed shit, you call me, or any other pokemon, simply an 'animal' then I will feel free to show you just how much of an animal I am" I said in a threatening manner. The fact that it was in his mind probably freaked him out more, which is perfect.

The little kid looked like he might cry at any given moment. Pussy.

"Hey you big bully! Leave my little brother alone!" Said a brunette girl, wearing a bandana.

I snorted and walked back, next to Jen.

"That was uncalled for, you know" She said to me, in pokemon language.

"I think it's mainly because I used be a human, he just really pissed me off" I replied to her.

"Still, he's just a little kid, he's clueless. Just make sure you don't do anything like that again, ok?" She asked. I didn't reply.

"Ok?!" She said again, in a more fierce tone.

"Yeah, fine" I said, like a scolded child.

~o0o~

After a long while more walking, Ash suddenly stopped.

"This seems good enough" He said to no one in particular.

"Good for what?" asked Jen.

"Camping, of course" Ash said as if she was stupid.

"I don't see why we didn't just sleep at the pokemon center" I stated.

"Neither do I" said Max's sister.

Ash rolled out a few sleeping bags, three in fact, one for him, one for me and one for Jen. Max and his sister had their own.

We lay under the stars, all of trying to get to sleep. The fact that the red spike in my chest was sticking up felt a bit weird but I guess I'll get used of it.

So much for staying in that room Jim paid for. Oh well. Oh! That's right I need to ask Jen that, erm… certain, question.

"Jen? You awake?" I asked, with no response.

"Jen?" I asked as I shook her. She woke up.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Are you awake?" I asked, stupidly.

"Now I am, yeah" She replied sarcastically.

"I need to ask you erm… something" I started.

"Well, hurry up then" She said impatiently.

"Do, erm… Do pokemon have, er…" I stuttered.

"Spit it out!" She almost shouted.

"Do pokemon have… Oh god… do we have genitalia?" I asked. Jen burst out laughing, I don't see what so funny.

"Why are you laughing, it's a serious question" I stated, she just laughed more.

"Of course you idiot!" She said, still laughing.

"Would you guys quieten down?" Asked Ash who had clearly just woke up.

"Sorry" I said to him.

"What are you laughing about anyway?" He asked.

"Just a stupid question" Jen explained.

"Hn" He said simply as he tried to get back to sleep.

"Night Stan" Jen said.

"Night Jen" I replied.

"Love you" She said quietly.

Wait a minute, what? Did she just say "love you?" I suppose it's kinda a natural response, everyone replies that way. No big deal.


	3. New Friends

**Here is the next instalment into my story Changed!**

**Stan's POV**

My eyes sprung open, I had woken up from a bad dream, a really bad dream, it was weird, I can't even remember it, you know one of those dreams, you know something horrible happened, but you don't know what. Oh well, only a dream.

I must have been the first to wake up, strange I never wake up early. I could see the sun only now waking up, causing a beautiful view as the first rays of sun came through the cracks between the trees.

I heard some shuffling next to me, someone must be waking up. It was Max. He sat up in his sleeping bag and yawned, while rubbing his eyes. He slowly crawled out of his sleeping bag. He walked over to me, and also observed the view.

"Amazing" He said simply. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, sorry for being and asshole yesterday" He apologized.

"No big deal, and try not to swear" I said in his head.

"You're not for cursing then?" He asked.

"No, it's just, you're only what? Eleven? Twelve?" I replied.

"Thirteen" He stated. I nodded, showing I understood.

"I'm gonna get some firewood, it's awfully chilly this morning" I informed.

"I'll come too, better than sitting around for half an hour" He said. I walked off towards the forest, he soon followed.

"So, you don't have any pokemon?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Nah, I think Sceptile are awesome though, but my mom said I can't have a pokemon, even though I know everything about them" He explained.

"What do you know about Gallade?" I asked, as I genuinely know next to nothing about them.

"They're psychic, fighting type. Extremely powerful. Are seriously defensive about anything they care for, and are known to have short tempers" He said, as if it was nothing. I have to admit, this kid is smart, a little too smart for my liking, makes him arrogant.

"Heh, you'd know about that 'short temper' eh?" I asked sarcastically. Max laughed a bit at this statement.

"So, what, eh… what kind of music do you like?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Rock, love the damn thing, I don't want to brag, but I'm pretty good on an electric guitar, I'm okay at bass as well" He replied.

"Any bands in particular?" I questioned.

"Skillet, definitely, love that damn band" He said.

"No way, I love that band too, I've been listening to them since I was young, a little younger than you. I actually named my Gardevoir, Jen, after Jen, the drummer" I explained.

"Well, at least we have one thing in common" It was my turn to laugh now, only a little though.

"I used to be pretty good on a guitar as well, but with these weird fingers," I said gesturing my hands.

"I doubt I can pluck a string" I continued. He nodded, showing he understood.

Eventually, we came to a fallen tree, it looked like had only died recently, a few weeks at the most. We snapped a few branches off, and I decided to use my blades to an advantage. I cut right through one of the bigger branches. I lifted it on my shoulder and carried a few smaller branches in my free hand.

"You sure are strong" Max pointed out.

"I doubt I would ever be able to hold this as a human. I used to be a skinny runt. But me being a Gallade, I'm a lot stronger" I explained. He nodded again, showing he understood.

By the time we'd finished our conversation, we'd made it back to the clearing where we camped the night.

"Max you're an absolute Arceus send!" Max's sister exclaimed.

"May, are joking? Stan brought half a fucking tree, and you thank me?" Max said in my defence.

"Don't swear! What have I told you about that?" May shouted.

"Still not acknowledging Stan? No? Well you just be a bitch then" Max said, getting annoyed at his sister.

"You cheeky little shit!" May exclaimed. She was about to grab Max, until I stepped in front of him.

May just about shit herself. I glared down at her, making her even more scared.

"Um… t-thanks for all the firewood" May said before walking away and sitting down.

"Hell yeah!" Max exclaimed as he put hand above his head. I gave him a high five and put the log down. I started chopping the log into smaller pieces with my blade. I threw some of the small chunks into the already lit fire and sat down, to admire my handiwork.

"Hey" Jen said as she tapped my shoulder.

"Hey" I replied.

"May was being a bit of a cow, don't you think?" Jen said comfortingly.

"Well I suppose I'm going to need to get used of being treated like an animal" I stated.

"I got used to it" Jen said.

"Did I ever mistreat you?" I asked, alarmed. Jen laughed a little at my reaction.

"No silly, just other humans not acknowledging me as a person" She explained.

"Well Ash seems to have a strong bond with his pokemon, and seems to admire every pokemon, in general. And that Max kid seems okay, turns out he loves Skillet" I informed.

"Huh, doesn't seem like the kid" Jen admitted.

"I thought the same, but, apparently so" I responded. We sat there for a while, just looking into the campfire.

"I like you better this way" Jen said, out of the blue.

"And why's that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I can relate to you know, and you to me. We have a deeper bond than any normal trainer and their pokemon could ever have" Jen explained.

"We can discuss our, pokeproblems together, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Right" She said as she stood up and dusted down her dress.

**Max's POV**

I wonder what they're talking about. It's just Gall's and Garde's to me. Stan must now be able to speak the Pokémon's language. I wonder how a pokemon can understand English, but not speak it.

Obviously their thoughts are in English as Stan and Jen have displayed. Strange, I'll need to research more into that.

Stan seems like a cool guy, and I was a dick to him earlier, I hope he sticks around, he's funny as well.

**Stan's POV**

"Guys, should we have breakfast? Asked Ash.

"Well, that would be all fine and dandy, but, we have no food" Max stated.

"It doesn't help that we've got two more mouths to feed" May said with a glare towards Jen and I. What is that girl's problem?

"May, for fuck sake! Would stop being such a bitch!?" Max shouted in her face.

"Well it's true, two perfectly good pokemon, and Ash is treating them like people!" May screamed back.

"That's because they are people you dumb fuck!" Max stated. That kid's got a pretty advanced vocabulary.

"You know May, lately, I've been seriously considering the rights of pokemon, and my right, to capture them. Every pokemon is person, and unless I'm mistaken, any pokemon can talk to any other pokemon. The have to be pretty smart to do that" Ash lectured.

"You know, I'm as well just leaving, you're arguing with everything I say, and this journey has just become tedious" May explained.

"I've got an idea, how about you have a little conversation with Jen. You're both girls talk about fashion or something, and then you'll see just how much of a person they really are" Max suggested. May laughed at this suggestion.

"Are you joking? They both hate me!" May exclaimed, pointing in our direction.

"You don't know that, you haven't even talked to them. You assume they hate you because you know you've been a cow towards them" Max pointed out. May slumped down, next to the fire.

"Suppose" She said quietly. May walked over to Jen and awkwardly sat next to her. She was speaking quietly, that was if she was actually talking. But within five minutes, they started gossiping about something or other.

I sat down, next to the other guys and we started talking about pokemon and music, and, well, just a lot of stuff in general. Our conversation was stopped by the rumbling of Ash's stomach.

"Aha, I'm still kinda hungry" He admitted, while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Max and Ash asked simultaneously.

"We eat Pikachu!" I stated.

"Hell no!" Pikachu shouted at me.

"I'm only joking," I pointed out.

"Doesn't change the fact we're all hungry" Max stated.

"Guess we could go to the pokemon center" I suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so" Ash added.

"Hey, erm… we're going to get some food at the pokemon center" Ash called.

"Kay!" The girls replied in unison.

~o0o~

We sat down and started digging into our breakfast. Especially Ash, I've never seen anyone eat so fast.

"So Ash," I started.

"Yah?" He responded.

"When did you start your pokemon journey?" I asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"When I was ten, obviously. On the morning I was supposed to get my starter, my alarm clock broke, so I woke later than the other kids, so they got all the official starters. The Pokémon that was left was my buddy Pikachu, so I chose him." Ash explained.

"Best mistake of your life!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Too right" Ash added. Wait, did he just reply to Pikachu?

"Erm… Ash am I going crazy, or did you just reply to Pikachu?" I asked, seriously concerned for my own mental health.

"Yes I did, After being with Pikachu for six years straight, I've sort of learned how to speak with him, sort of." He explained. I nodded.

"I remember when I first managed to talk to Jen, as soon as she evolved into a Kirlia, she started transferring thoughts into my mind, when she was a Ralts, she didn't have the psychic abilities to transfer thoughts" I added.

Suddenly a beeping came from Max's direction. What the hell is that?

"Sorry I'm getting a call" He said as he took a strange green device out of his pocket and started talking to whoever was on the other end of the line. That thing must be Hoenn's equivalent to a Poketech.

"Really?! You're serious? Oh my Arceus! Thank you so much!" Max yelled excitedly as he hung up the call.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" Max exclaimed.

"What is it?!" I asked, desperate to know.

"Birch just called me! He said my mom said I could get a pokemon!" He explained. I looked over at Ash who had a smirk plastered on his face.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Max asked. Ash simply nodded his head.

"You're the coolest guy!" Max exclaimed.

"I phoned Birch telling him how well you've looked after some of the Pokémon on our journey and he said that you must've came along well, so, you're now a trainer." Ash explained.

"But what about my licence?" Max asked. As a silent answer, Ash pulled out a small plastic rectangle with a picture of Max and some information on it.

"I-I need to get a starter! Ash! Gimme a pokeball!" The young trainer exclaimed.

"No need" Ash said coolly as he handed Max a pokeball with a leaf symbol on the top.

"No way, is it?" Max thought aloud as he released the pokemon inside.

"It is!" He called as he picked up the Treecko that recently left his home.

"Treecko!" I called happily as it put a strand of wheat in its mouth.

"Ash, this isn't your Treecko, is it?" Max asked with genuine concern.

"No, this one was from Birch's lab" Ash explained. Max nodded, showing he understood.

"Excuse me young man, no pokemon allowed out in the restaurant" A member of staff stated.

"Oh right, sorry" Max apologized as he returned Treecko.

"Erm… there are _no_ pokemon allowed in the restaurant" She said gesturing me.

"Oh, uh, his pokeball is, erm, broken" Ash informed.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave the restaurant then" The woman stated.

"It's okay, I'll wait outside" I said, purposely transferring the thought to the waitress. She looked a bit confused but then went off somewhere.

I stood outside for about ten minutes when suddenly a pokeball came flying at me. I quickly moved out of the way.

"Go Crawdaunt!" Yelled someone in a strange, pirate-like uniform.

"Use dark pulse!" Called the pirate. Oh damnit, dark moves completely screw up psychic types. I didn't have enough time to avoid the attack so I got hit square on. I hurt like hell.

I launched my entire body towards the other pokemon and grabbed it. I jumped an immense height in the air and threw the pokemon down as hard as I could.

"Gallade! Use slash!" Called Ash from behind me.

"Uh, sorry, Stan" He said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. I did as Ash requested and threw my whole body towards my foe. My blades started to glow and I slammed them hard against the other pokemon back.

It fell over with a huge thud. Clearly unconscious. I won

**Yes I know it's a bit crap but, ahem, OMFG STFU LIKE IDEK. Anyway, yah, please review, nstoof, uhhhhh, SST should be up next week if it's not late which it probably will be…**

**K BYE!**


End file.
